User talk:Unexist/Archive 3
User talk:Unexist/Archive 1 User talk:Unexist/Archive 2 0th — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) First -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:56, 26 January 2008 (EST) :You were second u fag. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:14, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::uhh, yeah fag ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:35, 26 January 2008 (EST) first ^ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:50, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Zomfg ur fucking fast. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:52, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::My stance is Lightning Reflexes! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:53, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::My stance is gogo gimme some archive food! - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:54, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::got some carrots? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:55, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::Ye. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:11, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::DISGUSTING ARENT THEY?! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:12, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::HELL YEAH. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:13, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::sht, dishonorable now :( i r bored ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) frgt I won over your old guild "if it aint duch it aint Much, and some ppl from gogo, and we wasent even that good, they got wiped at stand sooo fast and i think they had a paragorn on the most splittable maps there is, but cant remember the name, QQ, also talked some with crystal acid ^^, and he said u was kicked due 2 whining :D Fishy Moo 09:15, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, he failed @ strats, and i whined about it and got kicked. I still don't see why he did that, but to be honest, idc since it's pretty much fail over there. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:21, 26 January 2008 (EST) hai ohai [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) :ohai — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Ohai. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) Wtf Wtf. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) :wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) :wtf gtfo. Fishy Moo 12:54, 28 January 2008 (EST) no u no u — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) :No u. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:04, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::no u. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:22, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::no u? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:26, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::no u. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:29, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::no u.----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:32, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::no u.—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:22, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::no u. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:00, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::no u.[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:30, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::no u. Fishy Moo 12:54, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::no u.- [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:11, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::no u.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::no u. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:32, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::no u.----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:33, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::no u. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:33, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::no u.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:41, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Wtf? wtf does wtf mean? srsly wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:35, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::It means; Where's that fagina? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:38, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::ah thought so... wtf? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:41, 28 January 2008 (EST) Zwolle de gaekstuuuh! Ofzo. Rickyvantof 10:20, 2 February 2008 (EST) :lol epic fail. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:46, 10 March 2008 (EDT) lol If I archive talk pages for people, than I can be first for sure. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:24, 2 February 2008 (EST) :I think it's funny how he only has one section on his talk with a header more than 5 characters long ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:44, 2 February 2008 (EST) leter Eat it, Wizardboy! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:45, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Despite your treachery, he still has only one section with a header over 5 characters long! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:04, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::osht owned. i r teh censor-er. -- Nova -- ( ) 22:36, 2 February 2008 (EST) eh so i herd u only play with champ 999++s. c/d? -- Nova -- ( ) 12:52, 3 February 2008 (EST) :I am atm only online for trolling, and don't play at all. A bit ha / ra but not more. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:00, 3 February 2008 (EST) re: ya rly, it's rly nice. It's so nice... because it's so clean... and empty... everyone wants to keep off of it... because it's so clean... *sob* *sob* waaah! -- Nova -- ( ) 21:48, 7 February 2008 (EST) wtf you left me to TA by myself -cries- Smooths 22:05, 10 February 2008 (EST) :I already said, i had2go soon so i was only lf troll party. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:02, 11 February 2008 (EST) LOL B& Unex says nggr tooMuch. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:36, 14 February 2008 (EST) :oh noes! you made emotionally sensitive peoples with their obscenity filter turned off cry. Now Jesus has to kill a kitten... - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:45, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::LOLOLOLOLOL — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:29, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::epic, how long r u banned lol --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:31, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::72 epic hours of non-NL'ing. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:32, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::o sht, will u survive? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::No, i have 2 go into therapy. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:36, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::thats rly cool --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:44, 14 February 2008 (EST)" ::::::::No, that's gay. I want gw acc back and no need for therapy. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:47, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::therapy ftl. what can I say, you say nggr too much lolz. Smooths 17:27, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::omg nggrs --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:34, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Now you have to kiss Jesse Jackson's ass... --20pxGuildof 18:04, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::o id love to <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:07, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Not micheal's? QQ. I want his wannabe-white ass. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:34, 15 February 2008 (EST) happy valentine's day. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:20, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Will you be my Valentine Unexist? --20pxGuildof 18:27, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::valentines day is over D= sry doooooooooodz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:29, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::Infested sweetheart you can be my valentine. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:33, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::rly?! <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:18, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::Ye. <3. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:06, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::oh <3...i..i..i...DONT WANNA BE UR VALENTINE!.....BITCH! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:29, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Be mine instead. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:30, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::id love to <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:43, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::: :( who will be my valentine then? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:42, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::----> — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 11:50, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I herd Skakid lieks to cuddle. --20pxGuildof 16:18, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::<3 ska. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:51, 15 February 2008 (EST) ? Hey. I'm curious what you mean by "not enough shutdown". It's got the same melee hate as the other great warder(too lazy to check name) and only sacrifices parasitic bond(you can use defile for a cover on melee foes if needed). Any insight or suggestions to improve it?Bob fregman 19:31, 16 February 2008 (EST) :It only has faintheartness for shutdown, price will generally be interupted(but you have dual glyph, so cancel ftw) and reckless just sucks(isn't even on the bar, but in variants instead of price i mean). If you equal this, with, for example a bsurge ele, this really lacks shutdown at their warriors. And if you equal it with a normal curses necro(corrupt), that one has grasping, reckless + price(best combo evah) and better focus on warrios. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:42, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Build:N/E Corrupt Warder has the same shutdown(minus price for reckless). I agree it lacks room for the reckless/price combo, but faintheartedness alone is enough to piss off warriors, price/reckless adding that miss chance is also beneficial and Ward can practically be kept up constantly and provides a nice block chance as well. I think this has a good enough amount of melee hate.Bob fregman 08:46, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::In theory it might be the same, but you'll probally be ripping enchantments off too much to actually keep on the warriors. And still, corrupters are nothing anymore at gvg anyway, they're better in TA. Unexist 10:12, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::Even ripping, i think you'd have time too keep at least 1 melee shut down, but i see your point.Bob fregman 10:14, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::Yes, and if the monks have a breathen for 10 seconds and preveil warriors you have a dshot on faitheartness, bye bye shutdown. Unless you're like running, hexway. Which would be better with any other elite, so... Unexist 10:17, 17 February 2008 (EST) haha u got kicked from mcdroks because u r fail haha haha -- Nova -- ( ) 15:47, 23 February 2008 (EST) :No u. I didn't got kicked from mcdroks, we bought over NoT. From NoT i did get kicked, since i raged a game b/c the caller immediatly starting to rage at me and scream scream scream because i failed to infuse a close-to-perfect spike from bspike, and it all resoluted in vent chaos then. Oh and btw, wtb age and a nice voice for you. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:58, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::No wai. I nearly pissed myself listening to him. And your voice:Wtf? WTF?!?!?!?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:59, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::Is that a insult against my voice? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:01, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::Your wtf chaining did nothing but compound the hilarity.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:04, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::You said it was a 12 year old girl's, you idiot, not eight. You said it was eight or six year old boy's. Also, starting a paragraph with "No u" is so win. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:40, 23 February 2008 (EST) st fry umm wtf u talking about that build dont have enuf hex removal?? a good monk can survive with spotless and veil.... i dont know who ure playing with.. remove ure vote imo, or at least play TA b4 voting himynameisbobbyjoe 14:12, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Corrupt at spotless, and veil isn't enough without interupts. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:40, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Nvm I didn't know spotless was bugged 0_o. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:58, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Hai To you, because i can and because you once owned me in HA and i just remembered. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 23:04, 27 February 2008 (EST) HELP HELP [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 06:51, 29 February 2008 (EST) :HERES HELP. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:19, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::NO HERE. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:23, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Tycn is active wtf. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:24, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::lol what [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:30, 29 February 2008 (EST) Magic Faerie Pixie CC See? I need that sword. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:17, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Wins. For what was it, again? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:32, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::That is prty godly tbh. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:46, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::nice pic, i want that skirt, and look under it [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 17:53, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Pixie berserker, amirite? --71.229 18:04, 8 March 2008 (EST) ... Just passing through, don't mind me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 04:23, 8 March 2008 (EST) :did we ever have to mind you? xO (yes, i'm posting on everyone's talk page , blame society!)[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 17:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Whoru? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) Guild Hey, you're in Val's guild! :O --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 12:27, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Who's val? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:44, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Guild leader of Much, at least that's what he told me. --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 16:05, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::Nice joke. Hanna is leader of Much, and he's prob inactive. I've never heard of that guy. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:03, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::hanna isn't a very manly name [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 08:05, 14 March 2008 (EDT) no U -- Nova -- ( ) 08:07, 14 March 2008 (EDT) QQ Got owned hard in RA. Exactly why I don't monk outside RA. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:55, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol, that was you. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:53, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, was me. Not used to seeing decent shock axes in RA. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:00, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lolol, i half afk and played as a sick fuck. I wasn't playing good, cuz msn > gw. You just imagine it, cuz you think i'm god. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:38, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Either that or the normal level of shock axes in RA is so dramatically low that even you playing sucky works out. And since A. I don't believe in God, and B. you're the first warrior that I've seen target switching, using Bull's well and actually interrupting something useful with Shock, I guess it's the second option. Or you just weren't msning that much. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:48, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Or the rest of your team was gud/mine sucked. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:49, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::A: I dchop when your guardian runs off. You're just so stupid to cast it at recharge(with this i mean 1 sec before it runs off, so you'll have yourself consta-guardianed). 2: It's not hard to shock a target <50%, when you know it's zb/woh. That basicly makes the monk waste 10 energy. C: I was on msn, but I just don't have any friends(j/k, most just weren't on). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:57, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's what I mean with things you never see in RA. So yeah... gg :] -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:25, 16 March 2008 (EDT) lol Owned. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:52, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :QQ. Riposte + Deadly Riposte is lame against frenzy wammo's! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT)